1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for inserting a magnet into a rotor iron core, in which a permanent magnet is inserted into a magnet-insert hole of a rotor iron core body in which a plurality of iron core pieces are laminated.
2. Description of the Related Art
In manufacture of a rotor iron core, a rotor iron core body is manufactured by laminating plural iron core pieces, and a permanent magnet is inserted into a magnet-insert hole formed along a lamination direction of the rotor iron core body and then, a resin is injected into the magnet-insert hole to fix the permanent magnet.
When the permanent magnet is inserted into the magnet-insert hole in this manner, the permanent magnet may abut on, for example, the vicinity of an inlet of the magnet-insert hole to cause cracks or chips in the permanent magnet, with the result that accurate positioning of the permanent magnet and the magnet-insert hole is desired.
Hence, the following technique is proposed.
For example, JP-A-2008-113530 as Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique for inclining a rotor iron core body (rotor core) placed on a table together with the table to an angle at which a permanent magnet (magnet material) does not slip off inside a magnet-insert hole (magnet hole) and inserting the permanent magnet into the magnet-insert hole in this state and returning the inclined table and rotor iron core body to a horizontal state (that is, a shaft center of the rotor iron core body is in a vertical state).
Also, a magnet inserting apparatus 80 shown in FIG. 3 is an apparatus in which a rotating unit 81 changes a shaft center of a rotor iron core body 82 from a vertical state to a horizontal state with the rotor iron core body 82 placed on a conveyance jig 83 and then a magnet inserting unit 84 inserts a permanent magnet 86 into a magnet-insert hole 85 of the rotor iron core body 82 whose shaft center is in the horizontal state.
Patent Literature 1: JP-A-2008-113530